A storage system is virtualized by separating logical functions of the server, storage, and network elements from physical functions. For example, all servers, storage, and network devices can be aggregated into independent pools of resources. Some elements may even be further subdivided, for example into server partitions, storage logical units (LUNs), and the like, to give an even more granular level of control. Elements from resource pools can be allocated, provisioned, and managed either manually or automatically, to adapt to changing needs and priorities of business.
Storage virtualization involves formation of an abstraction layer between physical storage devices and logical volumes consumed by applications. Virtualization abstracts storage capacity by mapping storage capacity providing elements, such as physical devices or logical units (LUNs), into a logical space, and creating logical devices that are presented to applications, erasing physical boundaries, creating pools of capacity that can be managed and accessed according to need. Prior technologies performed storage virtualization based on the type of storage aggregates and not the service level associated with the storage aggregate.